User talk:Anonymous ONI agent
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Character Help https://halofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Lexington-A219 Hello again. I've been going over with the points you've made about fixing my Spartan and would like to go over with them with you as well. Relating back to my Spartan. To make sure they stay canon. 1. You've mentioned that being born in the mid-2400 would make him too old to become a Spartan-IV at that point which is understandable. So then would it make sense to make him born around Carter's time and put him in a reserve cryosleep Spartan program to become eligible to become a Spartan-IV along with his Spartan sister Jenny and maybe two more Spartans? 2. I am aware that "SR" is an in-game mechanic for multiplayer purposes and wouldn't be considered canon but would it be okay to use the "SR" as a fun easter egg-like story feature for the story, portrayed with War Games as training grounds story-wise. 3. Since Halsey had no part in the creation of SP-III's, what does this mean for John Lexington (Probably gonna change his first name)? Karen Traviss Hey if you like the RepCom series sign this petition for honorary canonship. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SH:Request_for_Honorary_Canonship/RepCom_Series No longer canon: ONI I e-mailed Karen the other day to thank her for her RepCom series and to convey how disappointed I was of the new Mandalorians. This is what she wrote back. Hi Bob. I was told the new Mandalorians were his(Lucas') idea. Thank you for the kind words. I really appreciate it, and I’m glad you’ve enjoyed the books. I pulled out of Imperial Commando 2 because of a long-running disagreement with the book publisher over contracts and payments, not because I thought the new canon was a bad idea. But I fully understand how disappointed fans are by those canon changes. As you can see she says that RepCom is no longer canon. And here is the new link http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:CT:RepCom_Honorary_Canonship. Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would bee greatly appreciated. RE:Your ban avoidance, and your available options I hope you don't form any personal vendetta against me either should we ever meet in the future, for what I am about to say. I believe in justice. Justice has not been served, and I do not believe in sitting there while I am belittled and my articles are deleted, pillaged, and burned. They and several others did rejoice in doing so, and they openly admitted to it. Regardless of it being on another site. I understand punishment, I understand I had to be banned, but after my articles had been changed, yet again, I kinda lost it, any sane human being would, the only difference is, I choose to do something about it. That isn't immaturity, its taking a personal responsibility to right something that contradicts with your personal values, that is what I am doing. If this affected the community as a whole, I would stop, but it does not, it only affects a small group of people, the admin team, and because of that, I will continue. The Wikia Staff has been contacted. But don't worry about it, you'll be fine, it won't affect you in any way, all that will take place is they will have the opportunity to answer for their crimes. --Regal Three 22:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Article Dispute Hello, if you haven't taken notice, I would like to notify you that the proper changes have been made to my article: Spartan-118-Nick Spartan-118 04:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) If you could please read my article and find the subtler issues, I would greatly appreciate it. Spartan-118 04:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) They'll work nicely. Thank you. :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be sure to contact you if I need anything. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hy. Got another image request: I need an image of a female marine for Holly Clemens (could also use a suggestion for her rank. As of the Battle of Cerus II, she was 21). If possible, I would like the image to be gotten on the same map, or on a map similar too, the one you used for Cor'R-Vus. If not possible, try and find an image you would think to be appropriate. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 06:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (PS: If you need a while, I'll wait.) Ok, what is it? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 15:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. The guy in the background could just be another survivor of her squad. Thanks. :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now I need a REALLY good image of an ODST with a sniper rifle, to use for Lucius Clark. If you can find any area that could work that would look like the interior of his lab, be it in the UNSC Lab area or the hidden Forerunner Facility, that would be appreciated, but, if not, just use the same background as for Holly Clemens and Cor'R-Vus. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) IF you NEED ODST to get the inside-lab appearance, feel free to use it. Thanks. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) They'll do nicely. Thanks. :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Antediluvian on the Ark. That's where the original picture is taken.}} Ok, looks like I need your services again. Here's what I need: Sangheili General, with Concussion Rifle and Energy Sword. Same background as Cor'R-Vus and Holly. Also, I now want to replace Basch's image I dug up from Halo Nation and replace it with Olive and Red CQC Armor and ODST Shoulders, but also equipped with a Plasma Launcher. For him, I need 2 images. The first can be with any background anywhere, but the 2nd one MUST be on the usual background (as in Cor'R-Vus's, Holly's, and Foros 'Terram's). Could you help me with that? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm only recently finding interest in Gears of War because a long-time member of one of my wikis, the Hellcat Squadran Wiki, had recently (as of a few weeks ago) started adding GoW content to the series, and it seems intersting to me.However, I never actually played the games.IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought you said the images would be ready Monday. :( IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :^As per above. *growls* [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the images? Unforeseen complications? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 07:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh...how do I get there? I don't even have any idea what Bnet is. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. If you had said it as Bungie.net the first time, I probably would have understood: I'm currently trying to experiment with images of player Spartan Images and mixing and matching them using Paint.Net to try to make new ones. I haven't gotten it to an exact science yet, though. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) It'd usually only be good for when I'm making Spartan Armor for male characters. However, the main issue I have is, for this other Wiki I'm working on, I need Female Spartan Armor more. And, Vanity doesn't make Female Spartan Armor. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Still, do try to get it, I've been waiting a whole year for that fellow! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you for your help and advise...i will definately take it on board. it just gets really annoying....i wouldent mind constructive criticism buts its not....its many pepople at a time coming to my page and giving criticisim in a rude and insulting war.....its like so obvious there all having a bit of fun bashing the new guy but i'll ignore it and when i get better at writing they wont be able to get away with it anymore...thank you very much for your help Barb Spider 18:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The spartan is in black ops but he dose not use a scorpion on the mission unless its provided for the mission. if anything the spartan goes on foot, or your mongoose. and thanks on how to spell i wasn't really looking at it. --Deathbringer44 01:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) oh and i understand that the spartan it not aloud to keep the convent weapons i was saying those are the main weapons he used more then once, and not at training. --Deathbringer44 01:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest Draco III Joint SOC Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and please reply to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 22:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Draco III Thank you for deciding to help me! I must ask, are you thinking of writing for the Covenant or UNSC if you plan on writing at all. Also, if you would look at the Page and scroll down to the Unit section, can you tell me if the layout for the UNSC ships of my Battlegroup is easy to comprehend? Thanks, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 02:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hi hey anonymous can talk to you about something please--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) i'm needing more ideas for my article.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 07:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) my article okay i've made the modifacations you told me to make is there anything else i need to remove or add or change?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 03:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) all done. i've done as you asked.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 05:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I have done all the things you have asked me to do is there anything else i need to do?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you i will fix it up now.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I know and i'am really sorry for acting like a fool.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks. Hey thanks mate looks great. I just had to fix the hair color because it said lack so i put a b with it.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lieutenant Davis Hello AOA. I just wanted to inform you that the image you recently posted I am using on my page Jill-001. If you have a problem with that, please tell me and I will take it down. Have a nice day--B1blancer2 18:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Characters I was wondering if u and I could create a jonit character. U make REALLY good ones and I have a few ideas for characters. Mrhalohunter24 22:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The character could be invovled in both. I'm thinking marine or Spartan. And the role would be a commanding officer of something. Mrhalohunter24 22:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. That works. Mrhalohunter24 23:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Covenant Well, because i've seen tons of articles involving the Covenant, and it just seems very bland now, since there are so many articles relating to them, I couldn't think of anything original really.--B1blancer2 01:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and I would like to know how to make an original story out of this. So, yes, could you give me some advice on how to make something out of this story and get it to stay on here? By the way, I am not offended by what you first said, as I have been told it many times.--B1blancer2 14:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, you get a special bear cub for helping me out. His name is Wojtek, and he likes beer.--B1blancer2 15:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Jawohl, but therein lies the hard part. I mean, I can't think of anything that could link this together, besides what i've already put up. I don't know why, but I like the idea of rebels with present day tech fighting for their lives against a much stronger force. That's the whole reason i've always made them use present day tech. Because it makes them struggle to survive, and makes the story all the more poignant and visceral. But, as you said and I have confirmed, making another backstory will be tough. Also, Wojtek likes cigarettes, but he usually only eats them.--B1blancer2 15:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I mean, I don't know. I want to stay here with this community, but I also want to writ certain types of stories.--B1blancer2 18:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I mean i'm planning to stay here, as I thought of something else that no one has ever touched on.--B1blancer2 18:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Bandersnatch I'm doing a story on the lesser known Far Isle Rebellion. Just asking for detail, was the CMA or UNSC too controlling of the colonists because from what I read in Contact Harvest, they were a bit too micromanaging.--B1blancer2 18:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) AAO Invite I know i didn't have to reply, but the UNSC troops there are a little more aggressive than most, just FYI--B1blancer2 20:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Attila-261 Thank for your comment, i'll just make both my elites named with Zealot class, thank you. :) 04:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC)04:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC)04:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) EZSulten Fanon of the Month Well, now that you offered it on the talk page, could you please crop it for me?--B1blancer2 16:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks.--B1blancer2 16:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks much again. Also, I have a quick question, how do you crop pictures in MS paint or software like it?--B1blancer2 16:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeahhh, I have a mac so I don't have any MS stuff.--B1blancer2 17:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.--B1blancer2 18:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do have XBL, my gamertag is SkyRaider1.--B1blancer2 18:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the Advice. I will be sure to reply on other talk-pages now. When I had my old account here I did that same reply mistake, ha ha.--EternalSonic1997 22:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) About my page... Since I'm sort of new here, I thought I'm allowed to create my own material on this wiki. Am I not allowed to put my creativity into pictures and text? Just wondering... --Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 12:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Help Me Rise Hi it's HaloRacing343. I wanted to know if you got my message and if you could answer my questions that I put on the Halo: Rising Shadows (2012 Video Game) Talk Page. HaloRacing343 12:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 Cool, see ya then!--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey ONI, also nice sig. By the way, what time will you be on?--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) WW2Halo I hadn't finished the article. It now states that it is only used by ceremonial units, civilian hunters, and underequipped rebels, not by the UNSCDF.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I mean the Bundeswehr uses it as a ceremonial rifle, and you know they have a vehemently anti Nazi stance. Also, underequipped Insurrectionist would use it as a sniper rifle, just look at Iraq, as we've seen insurgents using Kar 98s against us.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey AOA, check out the submissions for Fanon Of the Month.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I ran him through and he is fine. Also, how is it sloppy?--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Jawohl Herr Feldwebel AOA!--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anonymous, so what is sloppy about my article?--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Granted.--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Anonymous.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, Anonymous if the article is up to your standards now, could you vote for it on the FOTM page? Again, thanks for helping in restructuring it. You get an imaginary cookie.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Namespacing Meant to say earlier, but thanks for helping to namespace those NCF pages. Must be one of the dullest maintenance tasks there is but, with so little site activity of late, it just doesn't get done otherwise. Agreed. And if you leave them, they just pile up. Changed it, hopefully it is better now.--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) WW2 stuff Sure, i'll help you with the Beta Taurius II campaign in terms of the rebels. What do you want me to do, what are the guidelines, etc.--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm Ready To Give Up The title says it all Anonymous. I'm ready to leave this wiki. I don't know what to do in terms of writing, because everything I do, no matter what, eventually gets NCF'd by some trigger happy admin. I'll help you on Beta Taurius II, but I don't know if i'll stick around much longer afterwards.--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) And you've hit the nail on the head. I don't want to support terrorism, or anything associated with it, which is why I try to change the URF. The reason I write about is now not because I don't like the UEG/UNSC, but rather because it makes the stories much different than the regular kinds. I'll probably change to a different writing style after I finish this one. --B1blancer2 (talk) 21:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hy Anonymous, what do you think the rebel group on Beta Taurius II should be named? Also, what are their capabilities, in terms of vehicles, men, etc.?--B1blancer2 (talk) 23:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey AOA, thanks for your edit on the Mathew Mor page. Is it good to be put in Demons Of Hope now?--B1blancer2 (talk) 16:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i'll still be editing, just not as much as I am right now. I'll be editing on the holidays, sometimes weekends, but other than that, I really won't be.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) And, done. Inactivity template removed. To move on to another topic, do you think Mathew Mor is polished enough to compete for FOTM? And again, thanks for your help on the article.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm EpicZealot1239 and I've looked at your Beta Taurius II and Human-Covenant War campaign took place on your fan-colony I think it's awesome. I was thinking of editing it you know just so those who visit that page know the Story of the colony and the Battles that took place during the Beta Taurius II Campaign. It's EpicZealot1239 I got few ideas for the Beta Taurius campaign one, how the ground battle started, have the Covenant attacks the colony's major cities, then add that the planet have a civilian military, and have the local UNSCDF dig trenches. Hey, it's EpicZealot1239 again, I need some help editing one of my articles it's name is Eridanus II (EpicZealot1239). Hello Hello agent i would like to take a couple minutes of your time for something please message me back when you can thanks.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 06:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm wanting someone that has excellent abilities in making articles to have a look at mine and if they want make changes to it so it suites the requirements because i'm not really sure what else to put in it that suites my character could you help?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 07:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC)--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 07:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Get on skype. Anonymous, get on skype, I have to discuss something. Hello sir. Hello i have been doing some researching in halopedia and i have made changes so it is now got parts that i hope is canon-friendly and i'm sorry for all the trouble i have caused everybody on this site and i'll try my best to continue to abide by the rules and regulations of this site from now on.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 04:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hello sir. I've actually decided that i'm going to make this one around the time halo 4 is set in if you could i would greatly appreciate any ideas and help you can offer and thank you for saying that and thank you for all the help you have given me along with everyone else.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 09:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hey do you play Halo 4 online? RE:Hi. Okay mine is COBRA ODST 99.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 05:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC)--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 05:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) thank you for being understanding i would like to give it another go i am a first timer and have no idea how these things work, ajax is adamant that i leave, just saying but i needed help and nobody helped just let me do it wrong then shouted at me when it did it.....kinda should've helped me? thanks for the page help, hope there better =) - --Aaron-A016 (talk) 20:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) maybe i was very rude but he refuses to even admit his articles need ANY improvement whatsoever... i will admit being rude and I will admit my articles arent the best but fuck he wont even realise his articles need changing Hey man I wont to know your opinion on this could you read these pages if you have any spare time and tell me how they are and if they need improved Gerard Shaw III,Rhys Oliphant,Scotland,501st,UNSC Honor Of The Lion.Note that the UNSC Honor Of The Lion is still being wrote. Gerardthemighty (talk) 23:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Canon question Hi! I was wondering if elites appearing before Reach was fine? I know in Fall of Reach John says how he has never seen them before but halo canon is really shady about it otherwise and I think it would be better for my story if elites were in. Thanks in advance! A Fellow Stalker (talk) 03:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks for the tip. Shouldn't do 2 things at once. Halofan45 (talk) 03:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Halofan45Halofan45 (talk) 03:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Help ---- Hey brother just wondering if you could lend me a hand?If you could run through this article Sasha Azarov really quickly and tell me if it could do with improvement or if its good? TartanSpartan (talk) 21:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) BT2C Hey Hey man I fixed the canon issues with Travis Wilson. Hopefully its ok. Gerardthemighty (talk) 16:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey man I know your probably busy but I need to know if there are any problems left in this page Gerard Shaw III, the problems were listed by Athena in said pages talk page. I'm just looking for a quick answer so you don't need to go into detail. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:44, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ICF On that chat program no one would reply to me... I've tried several times Halo 4 Images I hope I am not being a pain but how did you get the images for your SPARTAN-IV's. I have been trying to find it online however I have been unable too. If you could let me know how to that would be great. Thanks in advance S. S.D.D 00:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- That would be great. My gamertag is ADemonicGorilla, there are 13 of them at the moment. Hopefully the features comes available soon. Thanks again :) S. S.D.D 12:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) My Thanks Thank you I understand the process can be long to get these images. Hopefully the screenshot service will be available soon S. S.D.D 19:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks. RE: Irk Hello again Hello ONI i would just want to know if i have fixed my article up that it's good enough for the sites standards? Regards, Spartan-759 Hey Oni ive slowed down abit on achillies atm figure i need to set the squad and there profiles before going past graduation... anyways if you get time would you check this Viridian and make sure its all cosure in the fannonverse lol thanks (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC)) I'll need to talk to you on the IRC some time tommorow I'm going to my bed. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Pics You are correct ONI vigilant as ever, unfortunatly short of creating my own i do not hold any human looking pictures of a 26th cent fusion reactor this will do for now. Personaly although it may not work properly the outer design I belive has nothing to do with it and so should be a viable representation for now? regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Anon, if it's alright with you, can I make a page for one of the rebels (not Sokoloff, but his second in command) in the Oxius V Revolt?--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 18:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Can you get on the irk if possible?--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 18:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Joining Up? I'm just wondering, what are the requirements to be able to join Demons of Hope? It looks really interesting, and it would be great if I could become a contributor--MasterArbiter343 (talk) 04:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Post Thanks for the heads up. I wasn't really expecting to be able to join, considering I've only created one article, I just wanted to know the requirements. Besides, I don't really have time to make many meaningful contributions, considering the fact that I'm swamped with end the year assignments. Oh, and don't worry, I've been frequenting Halopedia even before I discovered this site. It only said Halo Nation was one of my favorites because I was posting to one of the forums there. Anyways, thanks for responding.--MasterArbiter343 (talk) 00:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Post Yeah, school gets out in a week, so I plan to create some more articles then. Anyways, thanks for the help.--MasterArbiter343 (talk) 05:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) What else doesn't make sense on this http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Firn-CN15 page? --FirnCN-15 (talk) 20:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Firn-CN15 Is my page OK now and if not just tell what else needs to get changed. --FirnCN-15 (talk) 22:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Irk Login DoH Fireteams Thanks for the help Thank you very much for the bits of tweaking, actually it's my first time doing anything like this, so knowing I'm on the right track is great to hear. And also thanks for the tip on the rifleman specialty, I've made sure to change that. Also, if it's not too much of a bother, you wouldn't by chance know where I could look to make my own special signature? I haven't been able to quite find a page on that, only on how to make a normal one. — Sierra-A143 (talk) 17:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much again! I'll be sure to fingle fangle, making myself an interesting sig of my own. And no worries, nothing offensive. --Sierra-A143 (talk) 02:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What did I misspell in halo stories prologue Everything I did seems to be spelled right I think you got that mixed up with the words I made up like names and the names of battles. Oh I see grammar or spelling well as for grammar I made the elites talk like this Elite Major: " Go , go , go ! " I did it like they do in plays so, was that the mistake. Please correct any grammar errors for me but, if you change the story i will have you kicked for vandalism ( no offense ). General B.H. (talk) 22:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) anon y u leave codff wiki ;( BBP09 22:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Oni. As you've seen, Golitah is up now. Thanks for the typo-fix. What do you think so far? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oni, sorry 'bout dropping out of chat like that twice. Net is being unreliable. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oni, i've been asking around and i realized that there are issues with the Goliaths. The time is early on and there are still plenty of Spartan IIs so why would they want another group, there a lack of need. Not to mention that why would HIGHCOM let the Army have it's own? Towards the end the UNSC needed every ship it could get so funding is a problem unless the character pays from his pockets. The first issue i realized is that how we wanted to tie in Goliath with S-III augmentation. Alpha Company was activated in 2536, so there is hardly time for stuff to happen. I am considering remaking the story somewhat. Here's a possibility, we have Insurrection-era program instead, maybe sometime before Spartan, but when Spartan came they were dusted off and deactivated, totally superseded. But then towards the later side of the war Spartans are dying, General Ashfields (who's part of ONI?) does some digging and finds Goliath and somehow convinces HIGHCOM that we need more super soldiers. So Goliath is restarted. It could be GOLIATH-I Program, with a later GOLIATH-II. Opinion? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So Oni, with the Naval Intelligence having removed the other Intel groups, what would work for Goliath? What about a secret army interest group? Whatever that means. Or a army research corps? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) pleasse Dont undo my edit and add the NCF tag to my article. The tag is against rules. Halo NCF Policy: "If you tag a page as Not Canon-Friendly, you must have written the reasons as to why you've done so on the article's talk page. In addition, you should always inform the author(s) of the article at their respective user talk page(s). If there is no reason posted within 24 hours or that you fail to inform the author regarding their article being NCF, Rule 4 will be voided and the tag will be removed." You should maybe read up on the rules before you go reverting peoples edits ;) Oblivious troll (talk) 16:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) My first story, how do you like it though? Hey man, the only reason I said it slightly offended me was because it did slightly offend me, I know you understand how I respect your opinion, but I don't work too good under negative pressure, I respect everyone, but sometimes, we need it taken off our back, I agree with you, but it shouldn't happen EVERY time, peace out.--The kennynator (talk) 17:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, ik you have a problem with my article, AND Your an admin, but i thought this was a fanon, fan fiction, can i just keep my page, and as well, that armor is his future armor, later on after he is an ODST, he becomes part of the new spartan program, can i just keep it, i can fix a few things, but come on man, can i have my fiction?.... I... Don't know what your're talking about, or who you are above me... But he will eventually join the military, yes, Ghost will, I'm working on the story, have a nice day, goodbye. --The kennynator (talk) 10:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) DoH Requirements Recently I have begun looking around for places on this site where I can share my work and collaborate with other people on this site. Daemons of Hope caught my attention and I what would the requirements be for joining up? Also when searching for collabs where should you post. Because I made a blog post and got no reply's. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 18:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I would like to take up your invitation to join DoH. However I do still have some reservations about myself. I'm not the most.....motivated person and I find it hard to get the idea's in my head down into text. But I am hoping that joining an expanded universe is the jolt I need to work. But if not, don't be surprised if I pull out. I'd rather not waste everyone's time. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 21:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Anon, I managed to get off work tomorrow so i'll try and some of my things in place. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 06:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oni, i've been thinking about Goliath and i'm considering a few modifications. One of which is how many Goliaths were active, i was thinking of cutting the number to twenty-five active operators, make them fewer but more "staying power" so to speak. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 22:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RP's and apologies Not sure if I should start with the former or the latter....I guess I'll say sorry first. Sorry that I haven't been all that active since I joined DoH, i'm currently suffering writers block again plus school has just started and that is going to get in the way. I would like you to know however that even when i;m not writing i'm always thinking of things for my articles. Anyway I'm here to give you something. I did note that DoH doesn't have any active RP's at the moment. I would like you give you the two RP idea's that I have for use in DoH. They are both in my Sandbox. If you don't want them that is fine, they can sit in storage until I need them. So, sorry again. I am considering putting myself on inactive settings for a while until I feel like I can be productive again. I hope it doesn't come down to that. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 22:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oni. I got started on my Nathaniel Hale character. So far i've gotten to the part where he formed a alliance with the URF. Is their any chronological or canon issues so far? I have alot planned for him. But no clue how he ends. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 22:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey ONI. Have you or could you read Nathaniel Hale? I could really use some feedback. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Vae Victis Sheer Hey Bro its sheer long time no see :D? I just came to say hello and stuff and maybe get you involved in one of my xbox live misadventures! -- SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 08:26, January 13, 2014 (UTC) i thought this wiki was for fanfiction stuff? Guardian Lance Missed a moment.... some things 1. are you an admin or something? 2. don't mark my page as ncf. it's actually the first page i've ever made, and i'm still trying to figure out how to make all the things i need to make work work. 3. oh, and is there a messaging function on this website, or is this and the forum the only way to talk to people? LUC4R1J03 (talk) 19:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ok. thanks for the criticism, btw. I fixed most of those things and i'll keep working on the others, but it should take a while. LUC4R1J03 (talk) 05:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey ONI, I was just reading about Noradus and it's battle and I noticed a name, Rika 'Mkaralee. So a Fleet Mistress eh? What's the story behind that? Not exactly common so I was curious to learn more if there is more. :P Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I think I have solved the armament and crew godmodding, though it is still a well-armed starship. Oh yeah. I forgot. The last comment was also me. --Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 12:48, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Anonymous ONI Agent this is Dragonboy546 and what in the world did I do wrong on my Article now I changed everything you guys asked me to change. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) '''Hello I wanted to ask when you will expanding on the Beta Taurius II Campaign kind sir. Overall keep up the beyond epic work. Yay Can't wait to see more. See the key battle in the fall of the outer colonies. The UNSC Fearless a UNSC Valiant class Super Heavy Cruiser not the more powerful variant of Everest subclass of Admiral Cole Flagship of course. She did fine taking a few Assault Carriers with her to the grave. This war has enough dead heroes and one of many will be made here as one ship bought much needed time at the cost in ship and crew. The Fearless once heavily damage set a course for a cluster of Cov Assault Carriers ignorant of the burning Cruiser going pass them as it made a slight turn right into their lead ship the blast was enough to knock out their shields being in tight formation and drebis to cause some damage but killing blow was nukes launch prior to impact as the blast blinded them to the launch and approch as they closed in for the kill and reach their targets destroying 4 Assault Carriers as 5 ships loss to one was a victory in both space and ground. But this just a idea play dead then turn at them with emergency trusters and boom...then Ka Boom. -Always Faithful to the last- --Just a Crazy-Man (talk) 06:36, March 8, 2015 (UTC) A unexpected Hello Hey ONI, Sheer Here.. Or Williams as i am now known widely as. Just decided to come by and say hello. Been stalking around theses parts as of late so i may as well. How are things for you man? Good i hope. IVe been mostly face palming at 343i as of late but who isnt XD --UNSC P Williams "Fortune favors the bold." 05:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) i am still refining my design, and will figure out out how to make the proper corrections. --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: NCF so I fixed the doctorates, the medals, and the supercomputer, what else should be adjusted? With Respect, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Demons of Hope Hey Anon, I wish to join your Demons of Hope expanded universe. Cheers. 06:16, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Armor Pictures Requisition Thank you for your concern about the Spartan pictures I'm using. I appreciate the criticism and I appreciate the help. The characters I use are from Halo: Reach so if you can help with photos, I would appreciate it. Also, for the record, as you reminded me. I would appreciate some combat photos - up to you how you do them. Weapons I'm not really too picky. Armor color should remain silver and green. Daniele-D003 (Male) - Operator Helmet, CNM Variant - Two Operator Shoulder Pads - Tactical/Patrol Chest Rig - Assault/Breacher Wrist Piece - UA/Chobham Utility Piece - Default Visor (Doesn't Matter) - FJ/Para Knee Guards - Favored Weapons: Shotgun, Assault Rifle, DMR, Gravity Hammer (while in use preferably) Merlin-D032 (Male) - EVA Helmet, CNM Variant - FJ/Para Shoulder Pads - Assault/Commando Chest Rig - Tactical/UGPS Wrist Piece - Tactical/Soft Case Utility Piece - Default Visor (Doesn't Matter) - FJ/Para Knee Guards - Favored Weapons: Assault Rifle, DMR, Plasma Repeater, Plasma Pistol Andra-D054 (Female) - EVA Helmet, CNM Variant - Sniper Right Shoulder Pad, FJ/Para Left Shoulder Pad - UA/ODST Chest Rig - Tactical/UGPS Wrist Piece - Tactical/Soft Case Utility Piece - Default Visor (Doesn't Matter) - FJ/Para Knee Guards - Favored Weapons: DMR, Sniper Rifle, Focus Rifle, Assault Rifle, Magnum Adrian-D111 (Male) - EVA Helmet, CNM Variant - UA/Base Security Shoulder Pads - Assault/Sapper Chest Rig - Tactical/TacPad Wrist Piece - UA/Chobham Utility Piece - Default Visor (Doesn't Matter) - FJ/Para Knee Guards - Favored Weapons: Grenade Launcher, Shotgun, DMR, Magnum Emma-D107 (Female) - EVA Helmet, CNM Variant - FJ/Para Shoulder Pads - HP/Parafoil Chest Rig - Tactical/TacPad Wrist Piece - Trauma Kit Utility Piece - Default Visor (Doesn't Matter) - FJ/Para Knee Guards - Favored Weapons: DMR, Assault Rifle, Magnum Distant Tide (talk) 20:56, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Halo 4 Images --Master DA (talk) 19:25, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello again. I've been going over with the points you've made about fixing my Spartan and would like to go over with them with you as well. To make sure they stay canon. 1. You've mentioned that being born in the mid-2400 would make him too old to become a Spartan-IV at that point which is understandable. So then would it make sense to make him born around Carter's time and put him in a reserve cryosleep Spartan program to become eligible to become a Spartan-IV along with his Spartan sister Jenny and maybe two more Spartans? 2. I am aware that "SR" is an in-game mechanic for multiplayer purposes and wouldn't be considered canon but would it be okay to use the "SR" as a fun easter egg-like story feature for the story, portrayed with War Games as training grounds story-wise. 3. Since Halsey had no part in the creation of SP-III's, what does this mean for John Lexington (Probably gonna change his first name)?